


What Have I Done!?

by LokiLover84



Category: Lost Girl, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty little encounter between Demon!Meg and Siren!Kenzi.... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have I Done!?

**Author's Note:**

> First, I wanna say, I'm sorry. I wrote this under duress for a friend of mine who wouldn't let me read the Sabriel fic she wrote for me until this fic was written and posted. Anyone who knows me knows that I don't do lesbian sex, so this was very, very hard for me to write. Still, I hope I did some kind of justice to the pairing, which she requested. Jelly, I hope you're happy. I'm going to need a week of Destiel/Sabriel/Wincest/Wincestiel to recover from this. Still, I hope you enjoy!!! :D

"Remember, we're here to gank a mother, not to party. This damn siren's killed six people so far and we're here to save lives. The longer this takes, the more likely the body count'll go up."

Dean frowned at Cas, Meg and Sam. Meg was holding Cas's arm, an action that had Dean narrowing his eyes at the demon. She smiled back almost serenely, and Dean's jaw clenched. Sam, recognizing the signs of Dean about to lose his temper, spoke up quickly. 

"Keep in mind that the siren song is dangerous. She doesn't know we're here yet, but if she figures it out, we'll be in some deep trouble. So, if you happen to find her, put in your ear plugs and send texts to let the rest of us know where she is. Got it?"

Cas nodded, Meg grinned and Dean gave a curt nod. 

"Let's go."

The group turned and headed toward the large metal building with the neon sign aboe the door proclaiming it to be the 'Haven'. Somehow it was fitting, seeing as how the siren was using it as her safehouse and hunting grounds. 

The door guard, a nondescript man in jeans and a dark t-shirt, nodded and opened the door for them as they approached. Music spilled out of the portal, and Dean gritted his teeth against the horrible screetching. Sam glanced at him and grinned at his reaction. Sam himself didn't mind the music so much, but when he glanced at Cas and Meg, it was obvious that Cas felt lost. He saw Meg lean over and say something in Cas's ear, and the angel nodded, heading off to a line of tables shoved against the far wall. Meg crooked a finger at Sam and he bent down to hear her. 

"I sent Clarence to sit and watch the crowd. You, me and Mr. Pissy over there will start working the room."

Dean figured out the general gist of what Meg had said and shot Sam a look before disappearing into the crowd. Sam watched Meg as she too was swallowed up by the dancing mass, her body undulating in the flickering strobe lights. 

Meg let the mass of humanity push her around gently, and she raised her hands, getting into the vibe of the music and the flashing of the lighting. She moved her hips, felt the brush of other people against her, the random touches that meant nothing more than other people feeling the rhythm alongside her.  
She almost got so lost in the feelings of the crowd that she forgot why she was there. But she was reminded when the current song playing slowly came to an end and the lights went dim, except for one that focused on a small stage tucked away in the far corner of the room where Meg stood. The girl who took the stage couldn't be more than twenty, her long dark hair wore loose and her slender body encased in a delicate dress which shimmered discreetly under the lights and covered her right arm and shoulder, leaving the left arm and shoulder bare. 

Meg felt her mouth go dry. As a demon, like the angels, she was utterly indifferent to sexual orientation, but at the moment, Meg could swear she was a lesbian. Then the girl pulled a mic from somewhere in her dress like a magician and began to sing. Meg's heart sank. This pretty, fragile-looking flower was the siren Meg was looking for.  
Kenzi smelled the Hunters the moment they stepped foot inside her club. She sighed and shrugged as she stepped out onto her little stage. She knew she'd been living on borrowed time, and so she wasn't surprised to find that she might be looking down the barrel of a loaded gun. Almost literally. 

But right now, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the music and the song, and the words pouring forth from her throat, captivating her audience as it did every night, and giving her time to pick her next victim from the crowd. Her icy blue eyes scanned the room and stopped when they landed on Meg.  
Sam and Dean stood entranced by the young girl's singing, each of them realizing that they were looking at their siren, but neither caring in more than a vague, unattached way. Her voice wove its spell around them and they were rooted to the spot. 

Meg, however, had no such problem. She moved, sluggishly, it was true, toward the stage, pushing people out of her way and barely being noticed for it. When she reached the stage, she stared up in awe at the siren. She'd known that they were beautiful, but this young woman was beyond that. She radiated an otherworldly light, and Meg could feel it as if she were standing in full sunlight. 

It wasn't until the girl looked down and winked at her that Meg realized, in a dim way, that the entire club was practically frozen in place. The last notes of the girl's song faded away, Meg found herself grabbed by the wrist and pulled through the door hidden behind the thing curtain behind the stage and locked into a tiny room, not much more than a closet, with a very dangerous otherworldly being. 

Sam and Dean stood, captivated, until Cas touched the both of them. The spell seemed to drain away and Cas shook his head at the brothers. 

"What happened?"

Cas sighed. 

"The girl singing was the siren. She captivated everyone and she's got Meg in a small room behind the stage. But, I don't think Meg is in trouble, and the room is warded with some symbols I haven't seen in a long time. In effect, we're locked out until the siren lets Meg go."

Dean threw up his hands and stalked away, and Sam cast questioning looks between the angel and his brother. 

"Sam. I don't think the siren will hurt Meg. I think she has something totally different in mind."

Sam shivered as he caught Cas's meaning and headed toward the bar. If Dean was going to sulk and be pissy, and since it looked like Meg was the only one getting laid tonight, the best thing Sam could do was get drunk and hope to forget all about this hunt. 

"So, pretty lady, do you have a name?"

Kenzi smiled.

"McKenzie, but you can just call me Kenzi. And you?"

"Meg."

"Ah, pretty Meg. For a demon, anyway."

Meg shrugged. 

"Had the foresight to pick a pretty vessel. You, you were just born lucky."

Kenzi grinned again before crowding Meg back against the door and kissing her fiercely.

Meg gave back as good as she got, opening her mouth to the onslaught of the siren's kisses, tangling her tongue with Kenzi's. As they kissed, nipping at each other's lips and exchanging moans, Meg was working on the tiny zipper on the back of Kenzi's dress, even as the siren was unbuttoning Meg's shirt. 

Kenzi pulled away first, shaking her hips and letting the unzipped dress fall down her slender frame to puddle on the floor. Her entire body, uninhibited by any undergarments, was bared to Meg's hungry gaze. Kenzi was long and lithe, her skin tanned, her breasts small and tipped with dusky nipples. Eager and lusting, Meg prectically ripped off her own clothes, thankful in a way she had never been before for the simplicity of the clothing she'd worn for comfort and ease of movement. Her basic button-up shirt was the first thing to go, followed by her strapless red bra, then her boots, jeans, socks and lacey red panties.  
Kenzi's eyes raked down her petite frame. She took in the pale expanse of skin, the pink-tipped breasts, the neatly trimmed pubic mound and found Meg as perfect a bed partner as she'd ever had. 

They came together again, slowly this time, kissing almost languidly, fingertips exploring every nook and crevice. 

Meg moaned into Kenzi, who guided her back to a small couch before pushing Meg down onto it. She suckled at Meg's nipples, making the demon moan, before working her way down to Meg's crotch. Meg's legs fell open in invitation and Kenzi grinned as she ran a finger up Meg's suddenly moist slit. She dipped in past the pale pink folds then brought her finger up to her lips. Meg moaned as Kenzi licked her finger clean. 

"Delicious."

Meg groaned as Kenzi dove in, her thumbs pulling Meg open as her tongue swiped up, then dipped into the core of Meg's body. Meg gasped at the sensation, her hands coming up to tangle in Kenzi's long black hair. 

"Like that, do you?"

Kenzi smirked and Meg didn't have it in her to do anything more than nod. 

"Please, more..."

Kenzi sank a finger into Meg and latched onto her clit, lapping at it and she crooked her finger until Meg keened, a high, loud cry for more. Kenzi's eyes flicked up and she bit down softly on Meg's clit and pushed two fingers into her, pressing upward. Meg screamed, her back arching as she came, hard. Kenzi stroked her, inside and out, drawing the orgasm out until Meg was shaking and on the verge of blacking out. 

When Meg had recovered enough, she pulled Kenzi down onto the couch, climbing into the siren's lap and whispering in her ear. A wicked look crossed Kenzi's face and she snapped her fingers, a long, wide purple vibrator appearing in Meg's hand. The demon pushed Kenzi back and started to return the feelings she'd recieved. 

Kenzi moaned as Meg used teeth, tongue and lips on her sensitive nipples, while stroking her, reveling in the moisture that slowly gathered between Kenzi's legs. When Meg decided Kenzi was ready, she began working the fake phallus into the slender woman. Kenzi moaned, then wailed as Meg turned it on, even though it was only halfway inside her. Meg smirked. 

"Never tease a demon, darling."

Meg flicked the vibrations up and pushed the toy harder, enjoying how Kenzi's stomach bowed out slightly as her body accepted the entirety of the large piece of plastic. When it was seated deep inside her, Meg twisted it as she pulled it out, then slid it in, picking up the pace fractionally with each insertion. Her tongue swirled over Kenzi's clit, making the siren writhe. But it wasn't until Meg started talking that it was obvious Kenzi was approaching her orgasm. 

"Like that, baby? Look so pretty, all speared open, so wet for me. Such a good little slut, gunna cum for me?"

Kenzi shuddered, her body clamping down on the toy, whispering Meg's name like a prayer. 

Meg dressed much more slowly than Kenzi, who retrieved a pair of jeans and loose tank from a small trunk behind the couch, slipping them on, again without the benefit of anything under them, then slipped on a pair of socks and dark tennis shoes. Meg watched her warily. She knew sex to two creatures such as them meant nothing. 

As if sensing Meg's apprehension, Kenzi shot her a smile. 

"I'm not gunna hurt you. This was fun. But you know I can't hang around. I'm not keen on the idea of dying today. Tell the Winchester's I'll see them around though."

Just like that, Meg was alone in the room. She groaned in annoyance and dropped her head into her hands, then shrugged as she stretched out on the couch. If Dean was going to kill her for letting the siren get away, then the least she could do was take a nap and die refreshed. 

She laughed as she drifted off, completely satisfied.


End file.
